One dance
by Micrognomi
Summary: Yata didn't wanted to attend to that ball, but how could she refuse Anna's wish seeing her in a dress? pairing: Saruhiko x fem!Yata


I'm sorry kkaorinsenpai that it took me so long (´_ `)°. But here it is..

Fandom: K Project  
Pairing: Saruhiko x fem!Yata  
Disclaimer: I do not own K Project

Warnings: Genderbend, just a crappy fic

* * *

_This night let us forget about everything and be just in our small world._

"No fucking way I'll attend to this shitty banquet or whatever this shit is!"  
"Yata-chan~. A lady shouldn't put awful words in her cute mouth, should she?"  
Kusanagi put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
Yata stiffened.  
She gulped and peeked with fear at the firm hand on her shoulder.  
"Uhm..no?", she said, "b-but still! Why should I go?! Just we helped this fat noble and because of gratitude he invited us? I don't even have something suited for a ball. Also, I don't want to see any of those fucking blues, that helped him out, too. Sheeesh..." the chestnut girl pouted.  
Kusanagi smiled.  
Smiled somewhat darkly. The grip on her shoulder tightened a bit.  
"Ne, Yata-chan~. Just ignore the fact that the blues are also invited~. We will find something for you, besides,", the barkeeper loosened his grip, "Anna really would like to help you finding a dress. She always wanted to see you in one. Don't you want to make her happy?" he added.  
He let go of Yata and glanced to Anna, who sat besides the sleeping king.  
"Ne, Anna-chan! Yata said she wants to go shopping with you, finding a dress for the ball!"  
"Wha—", Yata wanted to protest, but when she felt someone tugging at her shorts and it was no one else but Anna with sparkling eyes looking at her, she grimaced helplessly.  
Defeated Yata sighed. She was weak against their little princess.  
Squatting down Yata smiled brightly at anna.  
"Sooo~ you will lend me a hand finding a dress for me, yes?", she asked, holding annas little hands.  
Anna nodded eagerly.  
"Can I choose the dress?", she asked.  
The chestnut-haired girl grinned.  
"Of course!"

* * *

"Of course my ass!", exhausted the chestnut-haired girl landed flat on the floor.  
She breathed out heavily.  
Never would she go shopping for women´s clothing again.  
The boutique the girls went to was too much for Yata. Luckily Kamamoto had followed them.  
If not, maybe Yata wouldn't have gone in.  
Too afraid of all these women. He had to force the girl to go in, shoving her.  
Two hours they spent in the boutique, Anna found many dresses she wanted the vanguard to try on.  
They were all beautiful and cute. Formal and elegant. The little girl had a good taste.  
But they didn't suit Yata.  
Either the neckline was too deep, the length of dress too long or too short or she just looked like she wore a sack.  
"Sorry." Anna said, "I wanted to see how you look like in these, but they don't fit, do they?"  
Seeing the little girl depressed Yata panicked.  
"Don't worry, don't worry! You're making good choices! The dresses look all good, they just don't fit on me! I have the wrong seizes that's all, right? Right? Kamamotooooo!", Yata laughed hysterical and glared at her friend, expecting an agreement.  
Kamamoto nodded fast.  
After a while with help from Kamamoto Anna found a dress and showed it to Yata.  
"I promise, this is the last one you have to try . If it's also not good, then..I'm sorry...", she said.  
Yata smiled at her, ruffling her hair  
"If this one doesn't fit me , we will just go to another boutique till we find one! I'm counting on you Anna!", she winked.  
Disappearing back into the cabin Anna and Kamamoto waited patiently. Few minutes later Yata came out.  
Embarrassed she was gazing at the floor. So silent. Slowly she looked up to her friends.  
"And...?", she asked.  
"Wow, Yata-san! You look beautiful!"  
Anna nodded.  
"Beautiful."  
Yata smiled shyly.  
So this one was it.

She stood before the mirror holding the dress in front of her.  
A dress. Nothing too special about it.  
Just a plain red knee-length dress that had spaghetti-straps, no plunging neckline, a cute frilly bow that was decorated at the middle of the bust area, and a black thin corsage belt.  
So plain yet formal and beautiful.  
Yata smiled at her reflection.  
Never would she admit it to anyone, but she loved it.

_I wonder if I'll get told that I look beautiful or cute? Maybe if Saruhikos there would he..._

A blush crept her face.  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she snapped.  
"What am I thinking..ughh...now I feel sick."

Liar.

* * *

There she stood with the dress Anna chose, plain black ballerina, plus her short wild hair tamed and decorated with a red flower on the left side.  
Everyone stared at her.  
She gulped. Somehow it felt strange everyone looking at her as if they saw something rare. Well it may was rare to see her in a dress since she only wore mostly mens clothing, but was it that odd?

"...Chihuahua. Never would I have imagined you looking good in a dress.", Eric broke the silence first and mustered their female vanguard. The others nodded in agreement, giving Yata sweets compliments.  
Telling her that the dress looked good on her, suited her, that she should wear dresses and maybe also skirts more often. Also everyone gave Anna their thanks turning Yata in a cute girl.  
Overflowed with all these compliments the female vanguard stood there, embarrassed. Never had she imagined to get so many compliments.  
To show nobody how flustered she was she waved it off.  
"Tche. This will be the one and only time I wear a dress! As if I would ever running in..dresses..or..s-skirts...and Eric, don't call me Chihuahua!", she scolded, her hands on her hips.  
"Ah...Yata-chan. Better shut your cute little mouth. It ruins your appearance...", Kusanagi sighed.  
"Hahhhh?! How mean! Kusanagi-san!", she whined.  
All laughed.

* * *

Annoying. So god damn annoying.

Yata stood in a corner, crossing her arms while watching all dancing people.  
Homra.  
People she didn't know.  
Scepter 4.  
Everyone paired up, dancing, swirling around.

She sighed. She felt so uneasy. It was like she didn't belong here. At first glance Yata looked like a beautiful cute young woman, but her attitude was...well..it was a stranger would not suspect at first glance.  
Whenever a guy approached her, she would glare at him like a warning if he dared to ask her for a dance or whatever intention he had she would bite off his head. As a result she was avoided. But it didn't bother her. It was fine for her only watching. What wasn't fine were the women whispering in each other ears and whenever they did they glanced at the chestnut-haired girl.

_Shouldn't have come. Shouldn't have come._

In the corner, nobody was there.

The water was running. Splashing the cold fluid against her face that slowly drop down her chin she looked with tired eyes in the mirror.  
Grinning weak she snickered.  
"I don't look like a smart lady. I look like a 15-years old teenager who tries to look like a lady and miserably failing at it."  
Her look saddened.  
"Jeez..my hair's already messed up, even though I didn't do anything. Hmmm...ah? Mhm... my bust..."  
It really depressed her. One could clearly see that she hadn't much curves. It always bothered her. This small chest.  
Nobody really looked at her as a girl. Since middle school she was often mistaken for a boy because of her short messy hair. So she tried growing her hair because of this.  
So she would look more like a girl. Especially when she befriended Saruhiko. It seemed he was the only one who ever recognize her as a girl.  
Or rather...he didn't care.

Lost in thoughts a tear made it's way out of the corner of her eyes making it's way rolling down her cheek.  
She sniffed.  
A little laugh.  
Yes, Saruhiko was the only one who ever treated her as a girl. In his own way. But since the betrayal he only commented that she looked like a boy, so unfeminine because of her lack of curves and that she had a bad behavior.  
She remembered how he also commented she will never get laid. Every time they met he would insulting her. Somehow it hurt. Never gave she a damn when someone insulted her like this, but Saruhiko..it hurt.  
More tears rolled down.  
"Shitty monkey." the girl mumbled sniffing and rubbing her eyes.  
Her chest hurt.  
"Shitty monkey, shitty monkey, baka, baka, baka!", she repeated it over and over again, turning to the side and hitting the hard wall.  
Panting heavily she looked to the left at the mirror. At her reflection.  
Eyes red. Cheeks red too and still wet.  
She gritted her teeth.  
"Why does it bother me anyway?!"  
Breathing out loud she splashed cold water in her face again looked back to her reflection.  
"You're a strong girl Yata! Offends like this are nothing to bother about!"  
Grinning and with new energy she left the girls bathroom. How she would show anyone that she _could_ be a lady and _could_ get any _boy_ she wanted _to dance with._

"My, my. Mi~sa~ki~. Is that really you? I nearly didn't recognize you. A dress?"  
Yata stopped abrupt. Her eyes and lip twitching. The chestnut-haired girl turned around. Annoyed.  
A heavy sigh escaped her lips.  
"I was able to avoid you shitty blues, especially you, so far. Did you have to ruin it?", she asked, voice nonchalant.  
"Heh~. Not really nice to greet someone, isn't it?" Saruhiko mocked.  
"I don't have to be nice. Especially not to you." she said bluntly showing him her middle finger.  
"Ah, ah~ a smart girl shouldn't do this, Mi~sa~-ki~. Ah, but wait. You aren't one. You just look like one, but you're just a brute, unfeminine, fierce girl.", Saruhiko sighed and snickered.

Her body trembled. So annoying, so annoying, so annoying...hurt. She turned around ready for leaving and ignoring her ex best friend as suddenly Saruhiko grabbed her wrist.  
Pissed off Yata spun around ready shout at him, but she didn't.  
Couldn't.  
That look in his eyes.

_"How did you get this bruises?", he carefully ran his fingertips on the injuries. "Don't get in fights when I'm not around."_  
_"Like I had any other chance!"_  
_With **that** look he gazed at her. "Don't get in unnecessary fights."_

"You cried.", he said flatly.  
"Did not."  
"You did."  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Did. Not."  
"Definitely."  
"Fuck you, no."  
"Whether you object or not I'm at 99 percent right."  
Pissed of she jerked her wrist off his grip.  
"So? What does it bother you? Fuck off."  
Turning around Yata wanted to leave, but she was stopped again.  
"Misaki."  
"WHAT?!"  
Not saying anything he put his hand on her cheek. She blushed.  
Gingerly gliding his hand a little bit higher, brushing off a tear.  
"There was a tear in the corner of your eye."  
She blushed. Biting her lip.  
"Just leave me alone"  
Clicking tongue.  
"Can't do."  
"I wanna leave."  
"Why?"  
A pulsing vein plopped on her forehead.  
"You shitty monkey, let fucking go of my wrist! When I wanna leave, then I wanna leave! Leave this fucked up ball! This atmosphere is pissing me off, these formalities are pissing me off! All people here are pissing me off!  
Just because I don't behave like a lady doesn't mean everyone has the right to look down on me and bitching against my back and insulting me like "Look at that small girl, is she even over 18" "Is that a girl or a boy?" "Look at her small breasts" "Did you saw how she barked at the guy? Poor him" "What a bad attitude she has." and -"  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"What."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?", he asked again. Steady.  
Thus he bend over to kiss her hand.  
In result Yata blushed. Furiously. Confused and no idea how to respond she merely nodded.  
Saruhiko smiled at her.  
Smiled.  
Not that creepy grin he wore always they met.  
He god fucking smiled!  
Smiled like in old days.  
Before the betray.  
Before Homra  
Smiled like in the old days, were it was just him an her.  
How she missed this smile.  
The girl had to smile too.

All anger washed away.

He guided her to the crowded floor of dancing people. As they stood in the pool of swirling pairs, they looked at each other.

Hazel warmth sealing with blue calm.  
A light blush adorned the cheeks of the female vanguard.

Saruhiko gently took her left hand and put it on his right upper arm. The other hand he guided in his left hand and his right hand he put on her bladebone.

So gently, so careful, as if she could break the very second.  
Slowly their dance begun. A calm beautiful melody filled the hall. Enwrapping everyone.

Both were in their own little small world.  
Yata snuggled up to Saruhiko. Closing her eyes and just feeling his heartbeat.  
Feeling him.  
Saruhiko himself welcomed this gesture from his little crow, savoring every moment of contact with her.

Neither one of them said it and maybe they didn't want to have this thought.  
But they both thought the same.

_Let this dance never end._

* * *

"Thank you for today," she harrumphed and looked everywhere but at Saruhiko.  
He clicked his tongue.  
"Not like I had a chance. You seemed like crying in the very second."  
"Ha?! You shitty monkey, does this mean you just did out of pity?!"  
The bluehead smirked.  
"Who knows?"  
"Youuuuuu–!", Yata clenched her fists, fire encased her body. The girl closed her eyes and breathed out loud.  
"Nothing new.", she said smirking at him and turned around, leaving.  
But before she left completly, Yata spun around and with fast steps she went back to the scepter 4 member, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
She looked up to him, smiling warmly, blushing.  
"Thanks for today. I mean it."

Thus she spun around and ran away.

Saruhiko stood there.  
Perplexed. Dumbfounded.  
While looking at the direction Yata ran off few seconds ago, he put his hand on his cheek where the girl just kissed him.  
A light blush adorned his cheeks.  
"Idiot...really doesn't know anything...", clicking his tongue he turned around and left.  
"Idiot."

* * *

"Ne, Yata. Did something good happen at the ball?", Totsuka smiled. Chatting with Kamamoto the vanguard turned around looking at him.  
She smiled mischievous.  
"Maybe?"

"You seem in a good mood since that festivity. Did something interesting happen? Fushimi."  
Munakata smiled at Saruhiko, while finishing his puzzle.  
"Tche.", annoyed Saruhiko looked at Munakata.  
"...Not really."

_That night. Nobody need to know._  
_For a moment our small world._


End file.
